little_mermaid_parodiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Fievel Mousekewitz is Saved/Olivia's Part of Your World (Reprise 2)
It was very early morning when Olivia dragged Fievel to the shore. Fievel's clothes were ripped up. As she laid him on the sand, Olivia fixed her gaze at her love. The normal Russian-Jewish boy mouse still had his eyes closed and was very wet. Still not breathing at all. Olivia waited for Fievel to wake up and breathe but it seemed like he wouldn't! Fear grew inside Olivia. What if she was too late? She noticed Kaa landing down on the sand. He had survived the storm. As he slithered over to inspect Fievel, Olivia hoped that he could tell her about Fievel's condition. "Is he - dead?" Olivia asked in a worried manner, as Kaa opened one of Fievel's eyes with his tail. He studied Fievel's still lifeless blue eye for two seconds before closing it. "It's hard to say." he said. That made Olivia more worried! Then Kaa slithered around Fievel and stopped at his feet. Kaa picked up Fievel's foot and put it to his ear. He listened to Fievel's foot for a few seconds before slowly putting it down. Kaa's eyes grew sad. "Oh," he sighed. "I - I can't make out a heartbeat." Just then, the little mermouse noticed Fievel moving a bit. "No, look!" she exclaimed, "He's breathing." Fievel was breathing in and out in small breaths. Although his eyes were still closed, Fievel had managed to open his mouth to get air. Olivia felt her heart rejoice since Fievel was not dead after all! "He's so beautiful." she said, as she stroked her wet sandy tan bangs across his forehead. Then Olivia lifted Fievel's face and turned toward her. She continued to hold the mouse's face as she sang to him. Olivia: What would I give To live where you are? What would I pay To stay here beside you What would I do to see you Smiling at me? As she was singing, another medium-sized wave rolled over the shore. The wave revealed a tired Bambi and Thumper and an exhausted Piglet. They all lied down on the soft rocks. Piglet lifted his eyes up upon the shore. He couldn't believe his eyes! When Piglet saw Olivia singing to Fievel, he was so shocked that his jaw dropped! Kaa slithered over to Piglet, closed his jaw, and smiled at the scene. Olivia: Where would we walk? Where would we run If we could stay all day in the sun? As soon as Olivia kept singing, the sun rose and peeked out from the clouds. Its sun rays kissed Fievel's face. The striped prince began to stir more a bit. Slowly he raised his hand and touched Olivia's hand which felt smooth. He opened his eyes just a tiny bit and only saw Olivia in the sunlight. Olivia: Just you and me And I could be Part of your world "Fievel! You're alive and well! Oh, thank goodness!" A voice was heard in a distance. Olivia turned her head to see Spyro charging toward her. As much as Olivia wanted to stay beside Fievel, she knew that being discovered by a creature and a normal mouse was too much of a risk to take. Thus, she quickly left and dived into the ocean. Fievel wanted to beg his mystery rescuer to stay but he was still tired and weak. Spyro licked his face. "Fievel!" called another voice, "Oh, Fievel." It was Wiggins, and he ran over. He had thought that Fievel was gone forever. He was so relieved to find him at the shore. Wiggins grabbed Fievel by the arms and help him stand up. "You really delight in these sadistic strains on my blood pressure, don't you?" he said, as he wiped his forehead with relief. Fievel didn't listen and only shook his head a bit. "A girl - rescued me." Fievel said, staring at Olivia, "She was - singing . . . she had the most - beautiful voice." He didn't know who had rescued him but he felt eternally grateful to this girl. Somehow he had fallen in love with her. Fievel fell back a bit, only to be caught by Wiggins. "Ah, Fievel, I think you've swallowed a bit too much seawater." Wiggins said, smiling. He put his arm around Fievel and helped him toward the castle. "Off we go. Come on, Spyro." "Yes, Wiggins!" Spyro called, "I'm coming!" The dragon followed them close behind. Spyro will find Fievel's rescuer some other time. Fievel tried to argue that his rescuer was real, but he was still too tired to speak. Still, Fievel looked back to see if the mystery maiden was still around. She was still here all right. Hiding behind a rock is where she, the pig, the fawn, and the bunny were located. "We just gotta forget this whole thing ever happened. The circus mouse will never know." Piglet said to Olivia, "You won't tell him, I won't tell him. I will stay in one piece." he concluded, putting his hooves together in a prayer. But Olivia didn't listen; she only looked at Fievel as she continued singing. Olivia: I don't know when I don't know how But I know something's starting right now Watch and you'll see Some day I'll be Part of your world The waves hit from behind the rock as Olivia belted out her last note. Little did she and her friends know that Stan and Heff had peeked out from the water with their magic eyes. Narissa was watching Olivia again in her water crystal ball. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no. I can't stand it - it's too easy," she laughed. "The child is in love with a normal mouse. And not just any normal mouse - a Russian-Jewish prince! Her brother'll LOVE that." After having another chuckle or two, Narissa looked at her garden which is filled with-not coral or seaweed, polyps! "Prince Timothy's headstrong, lovesick little sister would make a charming addition to my little garden." sneered Narissa. She cackled evilly. She finally had a plan of how to overthrow Prince Timothy, and she can't wait to get started on it! Meanwhile at the underwater kingdom, the princesses were in their bedroom, fixing themselves up around the circular wall of vanity mirrors. Giggles stood by in front of the door with green seaweed. "Olivia, dear, time to come out!" she called, "You've been in there all morning!" Olivia swam out through the door, humming very cheerfully. Giggles and the others stared at their little sister as she sat down by one of the mirrors. "What is with her lately?" asked a confused Misty. The others didn't answer because they were as just as confused as Misty was. After checking that her tan fur was in good shape, Olivia took a pink sea flower and swam off, only to bump into her brother. "Morning, Timothy." Olivia said. Timothy smiled and chuckled as Olivia tucked the sea flower behind his ear. He and his other sisters watched Olivia singing as she swam merrily away. He couldn't quite figure out why Olivia was so happy today. "Oh, she's got it bad." said Misty. "What?" asked Timothy, still not getting it, "What has she got?" "Isn't it obvious, Timothy?" Giggles asked, "Olivia's in love." And she sighed in content as Timothy took the flower out from behind his ear. "Olivia?" he repeated of what Giggles said, "In love?" Meanwhile, Piglet paced around in circles near a rock. He was trying his best to stay calm. "O.K. So far, so good," he said. "I don't think the prince knows." As he kept walking around in circles, petals kept falling down on him. At every five seconds, Piglet'd blow the petal away from him. "But it will not be easy keeping something like this a secret for long." he went on. Olivia giggled dreamily, her eyes unfocused, mind obviously somewhere else as she pulled on the flower's petals. "He loves me . . ." she smiled, before throwing it away. Then, she picked another petal. "Hmmm, he loves me not. . . ." she said. She frowned, before tossing it. At last, Olivia perked up when she picked the last petal. "He loves me! I knew it!" she squealed and giggled. Her outburst worried Piglet more! "Olivia, stop talking crazy." Piglet told her. He hoped Prince Timothy didn't hear her. Olivia wasn't listening. "I gotta see him again - tonight!" Olivia said to the pig, "Kaa knows where he lives." She leapt from the rock and began to swim in a very excited manner. "Olivia, please." Piglet pleaded, grabbing onto her tail, "Will you get your head out of the clouds and back in the water where it belongs?" But Olivia was too busy thinking of how to meet Fievel. "I'll swim up to his castle," she said, making a dash and leaving poor Timothy behind, who had lost his grip. "Then Bambi and Thumper will splash around to get his attention, and then with-" "Down here is your home!" Piglet called. He was becoming slightly annoyed, as he swam up to the little mermouse. Why couldn't Olivia understand that? Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:Songs